


Finally

by eriah211



Series: Just in Time [3]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriah211/pseuds/eriah211
Summary: Third part in this series. They can finally take a break.





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to my drabble As You Wish. Betaed by the wonderful fredbassett, all remaining mistakes are mine. Previously posted on livejournal.

As soon as the fire alarm started blaring, the bodyguards took the PM out of Lester’s office without saying a single word.

Lester stood up, taking a deep breath and then exhaled slowly.

“We have to leave the building now,” Ryan said, gently putting his hand on Lester’s shoulder. “And then you should go home to rest, James.”

Lester gave him a tired smile. “You’re probably right, Tom, but if there’s a fire, that could take a while.”

On their way out, Ryan saw Danny winking at him.

“Don’t worry, James, something tells me it’s just been a false alarm…”


End file.
